


Don't be upset

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Guilt, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Kisses, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sick Character, Sick Steve, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, sick Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Bucky is sick and it comes as it has to, he gets Stevie sick. He feels very bad about it.





	Don't be upset

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a promt:
> 
> bucky gets steve sick and he gets upset because stevie has high fever and he has to stay with bruce for check his fever
> 
>  
> 
> please enjoy ^^

One. Two. Three. Steve counts three sneezes before he opens the door to the bedroom. He peeks inside and opens the door fully. “Bucky?” Bucky looks up from the picture book Y/N had brought him after she came back from the city and coughs a few times. He sniffs before he smiles at his little brother. Steve smiles back and walks in slowly and closes the door behind himself. He comes up to Bucky, passes the package of tissues to him that lies on the bedside table and climbs up on his mattress. The brunette blows his nose three times before he gives up. It’s no use. His nose stays stuffed up. “Can I look, too?” Steve points at the book on Bucky’s lap. “Yeah. Come up.” His voice is a bit raw, and he definitely sounds congested but Bucky just shrugs as Steve looks confused at him and frowns at his voice. He shuffles a bit to the side. Steve slips in beside him and lays his head on his shoulder while patting his left hand encouraging. Bucky turns back the pages until he’s at the start of the book again. They share thoughts about each page and find new things that the other missed. Now and then Bucky sneezes and has a nasty coughing fit. Each time Steve pats his back, like Bucky does to him when he’s sick. They are halfway through the book, looking at a side with a castle on it. Horses stay around it and a price proposes to a princess while the knights stand beside them and applaud to them. Y/N comes into the room, a steaming cup in her hand. “Stevie. I wondered where you ran off to.”

“Bucky shows me his book.” The blonde smiles up to Y/N, so instead of lecturing him that he probably gets sick now, too, she steps closer and sits on the mattress. She thinks for a second, then she stands up again and takes the covers from Steve’s lap. “Stand up please.” Steve’s smile falls as he stares at her. His grip tightens on Bucky’s arm but Y/N shakes his head as Bucky sneezes again. “Stand up, Stevie. You can sit back down in a second.” Complaining, the little boy crawls to the end of the bed and looks at Y/N with a look that just can be described as betrayal as Bucky snuggles to her side as she takes his place. She stretches out her arms for him to come back and smiles. “Come here.” Steve thinks for a second before he crawls back to her and lets himself be placed in between her legs. Then she pulls the covers back over their laps and takes the book from Bucky’s hands. Quickly she checks his temperature with the thermometer on the nightstand but finds it to be normal. She passes him the cup of tea she had brought in and opens the book to page one and starts reading the story from its start.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Bucky sits on the couch next to Y/N. He’s still sniffling a bit as Y/N shows him how to make a paper airplane. “No, Bucky. Look. The edge has to be here, you see?” Bucky nods and concentrates on how Y/N folds everything. She smiles down at him as he tries to mirror each step and finally, he manages his own plane. It’s not as proper and neat as Y/N’s but it’s still pretty good. He carefully scribbles down his name on it, starting on the right and writing in a perfect mirror writing. “I did it.” He cheers and holds it up as he finished writing. “Yes. It looks good. But can it fly?”

“Yes.” Bucky says almost offended and throws the plane in the air. It makes a few looping’s before it crash-lands, nose first, against the TV and fall down to the ground. He sniffles again and rubs his nose as he jumps down from the sofa and picks it up again, starting to cough at the sudden activity. “Did you see?” He throws it again as the coughing subsides and this time it makes nearly a straight line. It lands on the carpet right in front of the kids’ door. Bucky is almost running to pick it up again as Steve comes in. He rubs his eye and picks the plane up that lies at his feet. “Steve, look. I made it.” Bucky takes the plane from his brother and throws it once again, this time running after it. “Bucky, don’t run, you’re still coughing and all. And please blow your nose.” She smiles as Bucky shakes his head and throws his plane again and again. Steve comes shuffling to her. He climbs up on the couch, but other than normal he lies back down again, his head in her lap and closes his eyes as he slings an arm around her hips, pressing his face in her abdomen. “Hey, Stevie. Nap time is over. You’re still tired?” She combs her fingers through his hair. Steve nods and cuddles a bit closer to her stomach. Y/N frowns at him, holds a hand to his cheeks but feels no heat, so she doesn’t say a word. It takes just seconds before Steve is asleep again. “Mommy?”

“Yes?”

“Is Stevie sleeping again?”

“Seems so.”

“I wanted to show him how to make a plane, too.” Bucky lets his shoulder hang. Now that he’s better again he’s desperate to run around and to make up for the lost time while he had to stay in bed. “Let him sleep for a bit. I’m sure you know how to make it later, too.” She smiles at him and this time threatens him to blow his nose before he runs around again and throws his plane through the air. At some point he goes into the play room and Y/N sees how he sits down on Steve’s table and carefully starts to draw and scribble on his plane. She looks down at Steve as he stirs awake again. “Hey, Stevie.” She wipes his bangs out of his face and feels his forehead. It still feels normal, so she stops worrying. Steve sits up carefully, but then he sneezes with full force. “Ow.” His hands fly up to his throat and nose. “That sounded like it hurts.” Steve nods and shuffles closer to Y/N. “Mommy, I don’t feel so good.”

“Yeah? Do you want some tea?” Steve nods. Y/N stands up but Steve grabs her sleeve. She turns back to him. “Up?” He holds out his arms for her and makes some tired grabby hands. Normally, she would argue now. Steve is already a big boy and sure she carries him around a lot more than she does with Bucky, but he still is quite old now. It’s not like he’s heavy or anything. They all think that when the boys drop, they don’t grow or get older, which boy now seemed to be true, but she doesn’t want him to get used to the idea that he gets carried around all the time just when he wants to. This time, though, she sighs and picks him up. As she walks to the kitchen the boy clings to her like his life depends on it. The first few days she had thought that Steve would have escaped Bucky’s cold. It would have been the first time that he doesn’t get sick after cuddling with Bucky, but now that he acts like this, she knows that he’s not that lucky. Laborious, she fills the kettle with water and switches it on before she puts a tea bag in Steve’s mug with little giraffes on it, while she still has Steve on her arm. Bucky comes in and sits down on the table. He watches Y/N and Steve walk around and frowns a bit. Y/N stets Steve on his highchair, he now can climb on his own, and turns back to the cup. Then Steve starts to cough and cough and cough. Suddenly his breath wheezes. As fast as she can she turns around and holds Steve’s arms up. “Bucky, get me Steve’s inhaler from the coffee table, will you?” The brunette nods and runs out. He returns with the inhaler and a package of tissues for Steve’s tears. Y/N holds the inhaler to his lips and give it a puff. She waits for a bit and gives him another one. “Slow breaths, Stevie. That’s it.” She rubs some circles into his back and lowers his arms slowly. His breathing gets calmer by any passing minute and eventually he breathes normally once again. Bucky shuffles a bit closer, a tissue already in hand. He holds it up to Steve’s face and wipes the tears away. New tears come streaming down and soon, Bucky gives up on wiping them away and instead helps Steve to blow his nose, takes a seat beside him and holds his little hand in his metal one. Then he shifts his position and folds his arms on the table, lays his right cheek on top of them and watches Steve as Y/N continues to rub his back. Her gaze meets Bucky’s eyes, and she thinks, that for a moment, she sees something similar to guilt in them. She reaches over to him and let her fingers glide through his hair. She smiles at him and runs her thumb over his cheek to encourage him that it is not his fault before she stands up and fills the cup with hot water and places it in front of Steve. “Better?” She looks at Steve, but he seems to be more miserable than he was before. His eyes are read as is his nose, his face is a bit shade of red, too, and he sniffles more than before now. Steve seems to feel the same because he shakes his head. Y/N kisses his forehead. “Poor Stevie.”

They sit for a while and Bucky tells Steve about the series he was allowed to watch earlier while the younger boy drinks his tea. He lights a bit up after that. Y/N thinks that he might get lucky enough and his cold will be just that. A minor cold. Bucky drags his brother into the playroom, and they make a race with their cars before Bucky goes to Stevie’s table and shows him how to fold a plane. But Steve gets a bit frustrate because he doesn’t get it right and Bucky gets frustrated because Steve gets frustrated. So, they settle on Steve drawing on the planes while Bucky folds them.

Not astounding for Y/N Steve barely eats anything at dinner and as she gets both of them in bed, Steve almost instantly falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Y/N rounds his bed and sits down next to Bucky. She opens the book, she read to him the last days. “Mommy? Is Stevie sick?”

“I think he gets sick, yes.” She looks over to Bucky. The boy fiddles with the hem of her shirt and stares at it. Then slowly he looks up at her. “Is it my fault?”

“No.” Y/N lays the book back on the bedside table and slides down a bit to lie beside Bucky, eyes on the same height. She wraps her arm around him and kisses his forehead. “It happens that Stevie gets sick, but it’s not your fault. It was just coincidence that you were sick before him.” Bucky nods and closes his eyes. “Can you read for a bit?”

“Of course.” She sits up again, takes the book and opens it. While she reads to Bucky, she hears Steve snore louder than usual. The cold starts now.

 

* * *

 

“Mommy. Mommy!” Steve’s cries sound through the apartment. His voice is raw and congested and his nose stuffed up. The cold does its job well. Late in the night, Steve started coughing. Y/N had to let him sleep in her room so that Bucky could get any sleep and in the early morning Steve needed his inhaler because of a new asthma attack. He feels worse than before and clings to her or Bucky in any free minute or starts crying if he’s left alone for more than a moment. Now she carries him for the last twenty minutes. The fever climbs quickly and sends him into shivers and sweat all along, which makes him tired and a bit frustrated. “I know, I know. Shh.” She rocks him a bit. Somehow, she feels like she’s holding a newborn in her arms. Steve feels lighter than usual and clings to her. She doesn’t even set him down when she needs to use the bathroom. She did it once as Steve was sitting on her lap, and he cried and shouted for her the whole time she was gone and not even Bucky managed to calm him. If she’s not carrying him, he’s fast asleep. Bucky comes out of the play room and looks at them. He has Cloudy in his hands and reaches up to pass the sheep to Steve. The blonde takes it but even that doesn’t make it any better for him. “Bucky, can you get me a wet cloth?” Bucky nods and runs up to the bathroom, returning shortly after. Grateful, she takes the cloth and presses it against Steve’s forehead. He whimpers and tries to get rid of the cold fabric again but Y/N holds it in place. “Come on, Buck. Let’s take a walk.” She looks down at Bucky and walks to the front door. Quickly Bucky slips in his shoes and takes the thin jacket Y/N passes to him. He slips in it and opens the door for her and Stevie before pulling it closed behind him. Tony had brought a stroller for her to use, just in case she wants to take a longer walk with her boys and because Steve was a lot smaller than any other kid his age, he thought it might be good on long walks. It stands next to their apartment door outside in the hall, and she eyes it for a moment. Considering if she should use it now, she lays her head from side to side but decides against it. Steve is clingy and obviously needs the contact. So, she lets him stay in her arms. Bucky stays at her side. He barely says a word, but she sees him looking at Steve now and then. After another twenty minutes Steve stops crying, but he keeps sniffling and coughing. By now he’s almost hanging like a bag of potatoes on her arms and Y/N knows that if he speaks, he would sound hoarse, if he even has a voice at all. “Bucky. Let’s pay uncle Bruce a visit. I want him to check Stevie over.” Bucky looks at her and a bit of fear crosses his face. By now he knows that it’s never really good when Steve has to visit Bruce in his lab. Mostly it means that its serious and that his little brother has to stay with his uncle for some time. Which leads to him being lonely and miss him. He follows her silently. Y/N turns around a few times and each time she does, the brunette looks a bit worse. His frown gets deeper, he fidgets and gets a bit paler. She knows he’s still blaming himself for Steve being sick. He loves him too much to not care about it but sometimes Y/N thinks that it would be better if they wouldn’t love each other this much, even if she’s glad they do. She knows how she used to bicker with her brothers about everything, even the sand on the beach. That’s something that rarely happens to her boys. But for Bucky it would be better right now.

“FRIDAY, is Bruce in his lab?”

“Yes. Should I inform him that you’re about to arrive?”

“Please.” Y/N steps into the elevator and out a few seconds later. They walk down the hall and soon stand in front of Bruce’s lab door. She knocks and waits for an answer. Bruce's voice calls to come in so she does. “Y/N.”

“Hello, Bruce.”

“Again?” He raises and eyebrow as he sees the exhausted boy on her arms who’s half asleep. “Yes. He caught a cold and the fever gets to him. I didn’t get a reading on it until now, though. We were taking a walk around the facility, but he wouldn’t stop crying, he’s feeling really miserable and I thought it might help if you check on him for a sec.”

“Come in.” He motions for her to step closer and the three step up to the table Bruce sits on. Some papers get shoved to the side so that he has a bit more room. He gets out a thermometer and blood pressure device and sets it on the free space. “You remember that I’m not an actual medical doctor but a physicist, do you? Yet you always come to me.”

“I know. But I trust you with this and I know you know what you do. Besides, he’s more familiar with you than with Helen.” Bruce nods and motions for her to sit down on one of the chairs that are standing at the wall under the windows. She does and looks at Bucky who’s still standing at the door. He hasn’t moved since they entered and even as she motions for him to come over, he remains where he is and eyes everything closely but skeptical as if he doesn’t believe in Bruce’s ability.

Bruce takes the thermometer and comes up to them. Y/N adjusts Steve and gets only a low whine as he starts to cough. “It's okay, sweetie.” She strokes some of Steve’s sweaty hair out of his forehead and kisses his temple. “Hello Steve.” The boy takes a short look at Bruce before he turns away to hide in Y/N’s chest. He knows, too, that most of the time its bad to be at Bruce’s lab, even if he likes his uncle. “Hey Steve. Look at Bruce for a second. Please, yes?” He doesn’t really look at Bruce, but he turns his head enough for him to hold the device against his forehead and get a reading on it. “Hm.”

“What?” Bruce shakes his head and instead walks back to his table. He picks up the blood pressure device and uses it on Steve. After he places it back on the table, he takes out a little flashlight and looks into Steve’s mouth and his eyes, which leads to him whining and hiding again. “Stevie...”

“It’s okay, Y/N. I finished.” Bruce pulls up a chair and sits down in front of her. Y/N takes a look at Bucky, still standing at the door. Her gaze drifts back to Bruce. “So, his blood pressure is okay, though a bit high because of stress, I think. His throat is a bit red, he should drink some more tea. Maybe you could give him something against this cough in the evening and for nap time. But for his fever I think he should stay here. At least for the afternoon or the night, just to make sure. It’s not really concerning but I remember Steve gets a high fever more often now. I don’t want to risk it this time.” A sob sounds through the room. Y/N looks down at Steve and almost starts to comfort him as she sees that he’s fast asleep. Quickly she raises her head and sees Bucky’s lower lip quiver and tears roll down his cheek. “Bucky.” She stands up but Bucky turns around and is out of the door in seconds. “Bucky!” She calls after him but the boy doesn’t turn around. Helpless she looks at Steve in her arm, luckily still asleep, and at Bruce. “Go. I’ll take care of Steve. I set up my couch for him.” Y/N nods and passes him the boy before she runs out of the lab. Frantically, she looks to the right, the left and the right again but doesn’t see any sign of the four-year-old. Quickly she walks down the corridor to her right and rounds the next corner, almost stumbling into Tony and Nat who stand there, discussing something. “Woah.” Tony catches her before they collide. “Y/N?”

“Tony, Nat. Did you stumble into Bucky?”

“No.” Nat shakes her head and looks at her with a concerned expression. She grew quite close to Bucky as kid. Just as she did with Bucky as adult. The both of them are almost best friends when he’s big. “Why? Did he run off?”

“Kind of. Steve caught Bucky’s cold. You know him. He got a fever and Bruce suggest he stays for the night. Bucky started crying and ran out of the lab. He’s feeling guilty and blames himself.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Y/N waves Nat’s concern off. “He’ll get over it. Steve is strong. But Bucky makes me worried. Since Steve started sniffling, he feels guilty. He doesn’t really say it but if you take a closer look you can see it. He’s a strong boy, and he gets over it but I need to find him and tell him so.”

“I’m sorry. He didn’t run this way. But you could ask FRIDAY for help.” Tony places a hand on her shoulder but Y/N shakes her head. “I know. But I want to find him on my own. It feels a bit like cheating even if we’re not playing a game. He probably hears her answer and thinks he gets in trouble and climbs up into the vents. I still hate Clint for showing him this. Thank you, though. I’ll see you later.” She’s already running into the opposite direction and waves at her friends. She rounds four more corners before she hears some crying in the distance that sounds familiar to Bucky and a deep voice asking him what’s wrong. “Bucky!?” She runs a bit faster and rounds the next corner. “Bucky!” There he is. Held in Sam’s arms. She speeds up until she’s right at his side. “Sam. Thank god you found him.”

“Yeah. It really difficult not to if he sits here and cries that loud. Y/N gives him a pained look before she directs her attention to the boy in Sam’s arm. She lightly places a hand on Bucky’s back and ignores his flinching “Bucky.” Her voice is calm and soft. Bucky spins around in Sam’s arm and stretches his arms out for her. A desperate sob leaves him and let him almost choke on air. His nose is blocked again and he starts to cough. “Hey. Shh, big boy. I’m here, it’s okay.” She holds him tight to her chest. One hand under his butt, the other on the back of his head. She lightly bounces a bit, still in muscle memory because she did this to Steve the whole day, too. “What is it that makes you so upset, hm?” She takes a look at Sam who gestures at a bench in the hall not far away. They make their way over to it as Bucky tries to catch his breath. “I-it’s m-my fau-t.”

“What is your fault?” Sam, too, places a hand on his back. “I g-got Stev-ie s-sick.”

“No, Bucky. That happens. It’s not your fault.” Y/N kisses his temple but Bucky shakes his head. “I c-cuddled him. Now he h-has a fever.”

“Yeah, he does, sweetie. But we can’t help it. Stevie may have caught a cold anyway. You know he gets sick easily.” She kisses him again but Bucky shakes his head. “Come on, sweetie. Did you mean to get him sick?”

“N-no.” Bucky shakes his head again. “And did you do it on purpose?” Again, he shakes his head. “See. And do you feel sorry for him?” This time he nods. “Then it’s not your fault.”

“Look, buddy. Sometimes it just a coincidence that things like this happen. But now, especially when you think it's your fault, you have to stay and be brave. Help Stevie to get back on his feet and make him healthy again.” Sam claps him on the back and Bucky stares at him for a moment before he throws a questioning look at Y/N. She nods at him and smiles before she strokes a strand of hair behind his ear that escaped his ponytail. “Uncle Sam is right. I know it’s not your fault, but if you think it is, then make it up to Stevie. Be his nurse.” Bucky nods, sniffles and wipes away some tears. “Do you want to go back?” Again, he nods. “I’ll join you. I was on my way to Banner, anyway.” Sam stands up and waits for them.

As they get back to the lab Steve is on the couch like Bruce had said. He’s still asleep, clutching his sheep to his chest and in a matter of seconds Bucky slips in beside him and plays his own personal heater and cuddle buddy. “Bruce. I brought a visitor.” Bruce looks up from his papers and gives Sam a small smile before he looks back at his papers. “Y/N, will you let Steve stay here?”

“Is it really necessary?” She knows Bruce means well but neither Bucky nor she like it if the little one has to stay away from them. “I would feel more at ease. His fever raised a bit after you left.” Y/N looks at her boys. She can clearly see how Bucky tenses and hugs his brother a bit tighter, who in return snuggles his face into his chest sleepily. “Okay.” She lets her shoulders hang and nods. Bruce nods as well before he turns to Sam. Y/N walks up to Bucky and Steve, sits down beside them and tells Bucky a story while she combs her fingers through his ponytail. The time to leave comes all too soon. To get Bucky back up to the apartment is more of a fight than to convince him that he’s not at fault. “No. NO. Mommy, no.” The boy cries and kicks, he even tried to bite her once. “Mommy, please.” His crying gets louder until he successfully wakes Steve up. Y/N signs and looks into the blue eyes of her littlest child. Eventually Y/N gives in. “Bruce can he stay the night, too?”

“Sure. I’m here all night anyway.” Y/N nods and watches as the brunette rushes back to Steve, slips under his blanket and kisses his cheek which makes the younger boy giggle. She walks up to the couch and kneels down. Carefully she presses a tissue to Steve’s nose to blow it. Then she kisses his cheek and Bucky’s and whispers into the brunette’s ears as Steve’s eyes slip close once more. “Be nice, Bucky. Eat what your uncle gives you, okay?” Bucky nods before he reaches for her once more and gives her a wet kiss on the cheek. She laughs and returns the gesture. “I love you, mommy. I make Stevie better for you.” Y/N smiles down at him and strokes his hair. “I love you, too. Both of you.” She stands up again and wishes her goodbye to Bruce before she goes up to her apartment.

 

* * *

 

Early in the morning, after a night of nearly zero sleep because of worrying, Y/N gets down to Bruce’s lab. It’s six in the morning, so she doesn’t see many people. Only Tony crosses her way, waving tiredly at her with an empty coffee cup in hand. Silently she knocks on the door and opens it as she hears Bruce’s voice. Coughing fills the room and Y/N’s eyes snap instantly to the two boys that cuddle on the couch while munching on some breads. “I see. They’re both better.” She smiles at them and waves at Steve as he starts to bounce as he sees her. Bruce looks up from his work and smiles at her. He leans back on his chair and studies the boys. Bucky carefully slips his tomato from his bread and passes it to Steve who takes it happily. “Yes. Just coughing and snot noses. Steve’s fever is almost down to normal again. If he takes it slow today it should be alright. I gave him an IV sometime around three, but he seems fit to me.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” Bruce shrugs at her and smiles. “Come on you two. Let Bruce get to bed. Steve looks up from his empty plate. Then he stands up, presses the plate into Bruce’s hands and motions for him to come nearer. Suddenly Bruce has a wet kiss on his cheek as a happy Steve runs up to Y/N and takes her hand. Bucky follows them and waves at a stunned Bruce. Y/N gives him a wink and leaves with both boys. “Mommy, can I have pancakes?”

“Pancakes? Steve you just ate.”

“But I’m hungry.” Steve pouts and Y/N laughs. “And you?” She takes Bucky’s hand and looks down at him. “Do you want pancakes, too?”

“With sugar and jam?” Bucky eyes light up as he looks at her. “I see, I see. Fine. I’ll make some pancakes. With sugar and jam, buut…” She stretches the word and smirks at both of them. “You have to help clean up later.” Both boys groan but the promise for pancakes is worth the work afterwards.


End file.
